


Salvation

by lulebell



Category: Fringe / V (2009)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on the run together for the night, for Olivia to fight her demons, for them to go back to the real world afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Porn Battle (although it has little business being there).  
> Prompts: bubble baths, hours, seconds, off the grid, road, home, knowing, hurt, need, rain, wine, early mornings, shower, scotch

“Won’t someone be able to trace us?”

“We’ll ditch the van after a few miles.”

“Then what?”

Erica was silent after the last question, doubt and uncertainty permeating the air; she had no idea. Olivia puffed her cheeks full of air, blowing out slowly. She sat back in the passenger’s seat as they raced to the end of the world.

//

They walked for miles, down man-made paths in over grown forests, places that make Olivia remember, giving her pause, but she finds something to focus on: the taller blonde leading the way and she follows, wholeheartedly.

//

“You alright?” Erica asks her at one point without looking back.

Olivia swallows. “Fine,” she lies and Erica knows it, but she doesn't press her because she’s not ready to talk about it, not yet, so they keep on walking, off the beaten path.

//

Hours upon hours and daylight suddenly threatens to dissipate the comfortable darkness and warm the chill that shivers up her spine.

“At least I didn’t dream tonight,” Olivia smiles sheepishly, attempting a joke that rises as high as a lead balloon and Erica just watches Olivia walk past her quickly. She raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything; it’s not the time or the place, although they both know that it’s on it’s way.

//

The motel room is minuet and only has one bed, which will spark a debate on who will take the floor, but for now, Olivia is content with the bathtub and the scotch that Erica brings her. She settles with wine, taking a seat on the closed toilet lid, her head on her hand, facing the opposite direction of Olivia’s naked form.

“I don’t care, you know.”

 

“I might.”

“I doubt that,” she almost smiles, Erica can hear it in her voice.

//

Neither win the _I’ll take the floor_ battle and Olivia can’t sleep. She stares at the dark shapes that dance across the dirty ceiling, wondering who put them there and why can she see them when Erica shakes her out of her own head.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Nope.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

Olivia opens her mouth but only a breaking gasp comes out. From beneath the thin comforter, Erica grabs her hand hand and squeezes.

“I just...”

“It’s alright. Just sleep. I’m here.”

Olivia squeezes back and closes her eyes.

//

Before morning, Erica wakes up alone, the bed empty and the shower going full blast; a heavy head of steam escapes from the open bathroom door. She finds Olivia sitting on the edge of the bathtub, surrounded by the plastic shower curtain. She’s hunched over, shoulders rising and falling, crying; not even the falling water can mask her gasps.

Erica sinks against the door frame, debating, endless thoughts and their counter parts running through her head. She crosses her arms over her chest, her non-supportive leg dances nervously on the cold tiles until she decides and strips off her clothes.

//

Olivia doesn't look up as Erica slides into the shower with her, she simply moves down the porcelain siding to make room. She sits down beside Olivia, resting her arms on her knees, her chin on her arms as the hot water soaks her hair. She can’t tell if Olivia is crying; the water makes triangle points of her eyelashes, the same way tears would.

 

//

Olivia stands back to the shower, head bent, resting on Erica’s naked chest. Their breasts fit together like puzzle pieces: Olivia’s resting just above Erica’s nipples, Erica’s touching the skin just under Olivia’s. She shakes in Erica’s arms, who holds her tightly against her. The water pours down on them like rain washing away the summer time heat, cleaning the earth and restoring life. She whispers something into Olivia’s ear, something that gets drowned out by the rushing water but it doesn't matter.

Seconds turn into hours and eventually Olivia’s shaking subsides. Erica turns off the water and reaches for a towel, wrapping her in it, wiping the water from her face. She laughs when Erica dabs at the end of her nose, like a mother tending to her broken-hearted child.

“Thanks for rescuing me.”

Erica smiles, stroking Olivia’s damp, flushed skin with her fingertips.

“And here I thought you were rescuing me.”

//

“Are you ready to go home?”

“I thought you ditched the van.”

“I’ve got connections.”

“Here? With whom”

“Does it matter?”

Olivia smiles. A quiet blush darkens her pale cheeks and Erica and she begins to speak, until Olivia silences her with a light kiss, half on her lips, half on her cheeks.

“I think that’s enough adventuring for one night.”

“I’ll take us home.”

“No,” she takes the keys from Erica’s hands, letting her touch linger, her warmth infecting Olivia like an anti-virus, curing her of all this dark pain that curdles inside of her. “Let me.”


End file.
